


Saturday

by tamamushigami



Series: FumaKen Week 2018 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Just talk and make out, M/M, They're stupid but we already knew that, What Is This Even About
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Prompt: "You came home too drunk last night to find your room so crashed in my bed.""Oh."





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> ...I wrote this before I wrote the others so... the ..quality is a bit? yeah. but it's my "cheat" fic since I'mma be out tonight and can't write/post, but tomorrow? I might have something more interesting lol
> 
> TBH I WANTED TO REWRITE THIS BUT NO TIME NOW... NEXT TIME MAYBE... and yeah. ...yeah, have fun :D

**10 am - Saturday**

Waking up after a night out had never been Fuma's favorite thing. Especially not when he was having a raging headache and extreme needs for a toilet visit. He groaned as he rolled to his right to force himself out of bed but - 

"I'd appreciate it if you chose a better way to wake me up than putting your whole weight on me,"

Kento's voice was muffled as Fuma had rolled on top of him. Wait, what?

He blinked and could groggily see parts of Kento's face up close, as he rested his face beside Kento's, arm and shoulder covering the older boy's face. 

 

"Kento?" Fuma sat up, straddling Kento in the process. The latter let out a breath of relief as the weight on his face disappeared. Half asleep still, Fuma reached out a hand to brush away some hair from Kento's face, letting his hand gently travel around his face, mapping it out carefully. Fuma's fingers grazed Kento's chin before moving down his throat, feeling how his Adam's apple moved as Kento swallowed, moving slowly over the collarbones, earning a small shiver. Mesmerized by the reactions he got, Fuma let his hand wander down, soft skin meeting his, barely audible noises as he tried to memorize the shape of Kento. As he reached Kento's stomach, he could feel how he stirred below him and breathed in. Fuma spread out his hand, hazily wondering how it'd feel if he just went a bit lower, just a bit -

"As much as I like you feeling me up, I don't think it's something you should be doing right now,"

Once again, Kento spoke up and interrupted his thoughts. Fuma blinked and this time, he shook his head to force himself awake. When he came to his senses, headache still lingering, he could see Kento below him, flustered but with a firm look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Fuma was confused. He could have sworn he went to bed alone yesterday when he got home. Could have sworn he had not sleepwalked. Why was Kento in his bed?

"You came home too drunk last night to find your room so you crashed on top of my bed."

"Oh."

 

Fuma stared blankly at Kento before realizing their position. Shit. Blood rushed to his face and he retracted his hand from Kento's body as if he'd been burned. His surroundings turned clearer the more his headache throbbed and Kento was right. This wasn't his room.

"Oh." He repeated dumbly and he wanted to crawl back under the covers and hide ( _ mental note: he had to ask Kento later where the hell he got these blankets, they were comfy as fuck _ ). When he saw that Kento only raised an eyebrow at him, he scrambled up and away from his roommate. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't let your brain overwork itself now, Fumatan," Kento chuckled and hoisted himself up, cross-legged, and put his head in hands. He looked at Fuma and smirked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Fuma blurted out and dashed off before he made more of a fool of himself in front of Kento.

"If I knew you were such a cuddler while sleeping, I would have invited you way earlier."

Fuma flushed as he heard Kento shout after him with a light laugh afterward. If only Kento knew - maybe he already did, but Fuma had not said anything (what he could remember) about his immense love for his best friend slash roommate. Fuma didn't know when it started or how. It had just hit him like when Marius once threw a plate of sausages in his face. One moment and he realized that fuck, he was in love with his best friend and shit, he got it real bad. No fireworks or heartfelt discussions in the middle of the night had been there. He might have preferred an overly romantic realization than this truck of feelings, but it wouldn't be his life if it didn't come crashing down on him suddenly.

 

He turned on the shower, let the sound of falling water drown his distressed thoughts as he stripped out of his clothes. The water washed away last night's feelings and relaxed his body. As soon as he was out, he dug through the cabinet for some painkillers, downed them and threw on a fresh set of clothes. Stepping out of the bathroom, he could smell breakfast. Scurrying his way to their kitchen area, he could see Kento doing the tedious task of toasting bread in the toaster. With bed hair. Fuma considered turning around and crawl back into bed immediately ( _ because fuck, Kento was extra adorable _ ) but life wanted otherwise because Kento called him out.

"I know you're lingering in the doorway, get your ass over here and eat breakfast."

"Yes your highness," Fuma drawled back as he picked up a pair of toasts. Kento flicked some dried rice grains at him at the nickname but served him a glass of juice nonetheless.

They sat down, nibbling on their toasts in silence before Kento spoke up.

"Are you going out tonight as well?" He didn't meet Fuma's eyes as he asked, but Fuma didn't question it. He was probably occupied with university essays or script lines to really focus on Fuma ( _ please look over here _ ). 

"Mhm, probably not? Not sure if it's anything going on tonight, Juri didn't say anything, he might call last minute who knows,"

"Movie night?" It was rare for Kento to ask such direct suggestions because he more often than not regarded Fuma's opinions or plans higher than his own. It took Fuma aback a bit, but he just grinned ( _ Kento time, yes! _ ) back.

"Sure thing." 

 

**10 pm - Saturday**

Getting home from work was exhausting. They'd been called in for an extra photo shoot session, and with Fuma running between the university and the shoots, and Kento getting caught in a traffic jam on his way from his drama shooting, everything had been delayed. Marius had been whining ( _ didn't help at all _ ) and even if they had all started at 2 pm, Fuma was still feeling last night. Thankfully, he was able to go home together with Kento. His presence had always been calming (bullshit) to Fuma, and with the silence around them on the train, as well as the vibrations, it lulled him into a soft sleepy state. He could smell Kento's sweat from his position beside him and it was surprisingly not as disgusting as one would think, on the contrary, it might be one of Fuma's favorite scents of Kento. Before his eyes closed, he took in Kento's profile in the setting sun. 

The older boy nudged him awake right before they were getting off, and Fuma lazily followed him out of the train. Their managers had sent both Sou and Marius home with a car to their apartment (one floor above Kento and Fuma's), and Shori apparently had other plans for tonight. Going home by train was never a safe way and took longer, but it allowed them to feel less like idols, if only for a short while.

They changed into more comfortable clothes the moment they stepped inside and the feeling of being able to relax fully was very welcomed. A blanket and two cups of hot beverage later, they were cuddled up close on their sofa. Kento lazily switching between the channels to find something for them to watch and Fuma rested his head on Kento's shoulder. While Fuma tried his best to not overstep any boundaries (and reveal his hidden feelings), this was normal for them at least, and Fuma took any chance to be close to the other, no matter the occasion. He might not actively search for body contact during work, but in private, he took every small (casual) chance he got. Kento never rejected him.  _ (Fuma suspected Kento was starving after human contact constantly.)  _ He hummed as Kento shifted under the blanket, wrapping one arm around Fuma to sit more comfortably.

"This is nice," Kento hummed absentmindedly. "It's been a while..."

"Indeed,"

The TV played a rerun of some Yamada drama and Fuma didn't mind it at all (he'd already seen every single of them at least ten times with Kento), he just wanted to enjoy his Kento-time and if he didn't have to focus on an actual plot on the screen, all the better. His mind drifted off to the ministrations this morning and he couldn't help but remember how Kento's bare skin had felt under his fingers. How Kento's breath had hitched and how he had not stopped Fuma ( _ don't give him hope goddamnit _ ) immediately. Fuma glanced up at Kento's form, taking in the makeup residues, dark circles under his eyes, moles and small scars. It filled his heart with such warmth to see this side of Kento. His heart did a double take and everything else didn't matter. It would be so easy to just lean up and kiss him right here and right now.

And he did.

 

**1 am - Saturday**

_ "I'm so fucking in love and I don't know what to do."  
_ _ "Get your shit together Fuma, just confess."  
_ _ "You don't get it, it would destroy everything."  
_ _ "Kento will not reject you."  
_ __ "I know he won't, but that doesn't mean he will reciprocate my feelings."

 

**10.40 pm - Saturday**

He brought up one hand to turn Kento's head gently as he captured the latter's lips softly - a careful, curious press. Fuma's mind flashed with memories of the discussion last late night (morning) and fuck, this was probably not a good idea but it felt so good. Regret? No. He drew back, shaking, but didn't get far as Kento grabbed his collar to bring him back. 

"Oh no you don't," Kento breathed before diving in for another kiss, more aggressive than the one Fuma had given him. Fuma's hands shot up, tangling themselves in Kento's hair, holding him steady as he started to nibble on Fuma's lips. He granted Kento access,  **_feeling_ ** how Kento took charge. There was an urgent need to not let Fuma slip away, filled with fear that Fuma would suddenly disappear, but then there were such tender caresses. As if Kento wanted to carefully remember every inch of Fuma, engrave them into his mind forever. It was nothing like Fuma had experienced before. He's not sure how or when, but they manage to relocate themselves on the couch- Fuma pressing Kento down,  blanket and TV long forgotten, memories flashing by and the world around them didn't seem important anymore. Nothing except Kento was important. Careers, family, and friends didn't matter. He wanted to press closer, to feel more of Kento but afraid it'd break the mood. Afraid it'd make Kento disappear. He just wanted to feel more. They broke apart, gasping for air, eyes still closed as they moved in tune with each other, noses gently brushing against each other. For a moment, reality sank back in, but Fuma threw it away as he brushed his thumbs over Kento's face. He could feel Kento's breath against his own skin, and smell Kento's scent - the certain smell when Kento got nervous, a smell Fuma was so attuned to after so many years together. He could feel Kento shiver under his touch and his words broke the silence between them, but Fuma was too gone in his own thoughts to even comprehend what Kento was saying, only noticing how the older male's mouth was moving.

"Huh?" Fuma let out a confused sound and blinked at Kento. The latter only pouted at him and huffed.

"I said:  _ Is this real? _ " He let the question sink in. How could he have been so blind? Of course, Kento had been interested in him as well. He had been too busy fighting his own demons to even notice the open door to Kento. Looking back at everything, it was all so clear. Every little thing they'd done together alone - living together, working on essays together, eating or even shopping, had been waving a big fat sign of clear affection. But of course, Fuma had not noticed. They'd both been so dumb. He chuckled before he snorted, earning a frown from Kento below him. " _ What?! _ "

"It's real, you idiot," Fuma leaned down and kissed the frown away tenderly. "Sorry for taking so long,"

"You better make it up..." Kento muttered but leaned into Fuma's touch nonetheless.

 

Now Fuma could shamelessly crawl into Kento's bed - a night out or not.


End file.
